List of named Monster Hunter antagonists
This is a list of named antagonists (individuals or groups) in the Monster Hunter series by Larry Correia. Jean Darné French monster hunter who became a vampire created by Lord Machado. He appears in Monster Hunter International. Fallen The Fallen are part of the third of the host of Heaven which rebelled and were cast out. They are extremely jealous of the bodies obtained by the other two-thirds, and they take every chance they can to possess those bodies. It is difficult, however, for them to enter the bodies which already contain a soul. When Stricken, the director of the Special Task Force Unicorn, creates thirteen empty vessels which are modeled after Agent Franks, thirteen of the strongest of the Fallen enter the vessels and begin plotting to take over the Earth by creating millions more vessels for the rest of the Fallen and destroy Franks. They appear in Monster Hunter Nemesis. The Guardian A strange tattooed man who Owen sees in a dream while he is hospitalized following the encounter with his former boss the werewolf. The Guardian tells Owen in the dream that "Thou shalt die by my hand." Even with the threat, the Guardian isn't a true antagonist as his only goal is to prevent Machado from obtaining and using the Artifact. He was a soldier (Captain Thrall) in Lord Machado's detachment in the 1500s before Machado became the Cursed One. He rebelled when Koriniha began training Machado, and he killed Koriniha during the summoning ceremony 500 years before the events in MHI. The tattoos on his body are constantly moving, as if they have a life of their own, and are determined to be granted by the power of the Old Ones. He appears in Monster Hunter International. In Monster Hunter Vendetta, it is shown that Julie has become the new Guardian when she hides the Artifact. A. Martin Hood A former MHI hunter who was the impetus behind Raymond Shackleford IV opening the portal during the December 15, 1995 Incident‏‎. He also caused Susan Shackleford to become a vampire. He founded the Sanctified Church of the Temporary Mortal Condition‏‎ and raised an army of undead and other followers in order to attempt to destroy MHI and bring about an eternal night to allow the Old Ones to enter this dimension. He was defeated at the end of Monster Hunter Vendetta. Cecil Huffman Owen's former boss at Hansen Industries. Became a werewolf about a month before the novel begins, and attacked Owen on the first night of the full moon. Owen killed him by breaking his neck and pushing him through a window with a desk, causing him to fall 14 stories to his death. He appears in Monster Hunter International. Jaeger A former Nazi and a Master vampire. He murdered Byreika during World War II. He appears in Monster Hunter International. Koriniha Priestess of Neihor, ca. 15th-16th Century; introduced Lord Machado to the power of the Old Ones. At the end of MHI, we learn that she is an ageless servant of the Old Ones and has been working for millennia to bring the Old Ones to this dimension. She appears in Monster Hunter International. Lord Machado General João Silva de Machado is a former Portuguese conquistador from the early 1500s who became the Cursed One through the efforts of Koriniha. He appears in Monster Hunter International. Old Ones Unimaginably powerful horrors from one or more other dimensions. They are described as having been around since long before this world, and they are not supposed to come to this dimension. They still plot and plan and try to take over this dimension. Arbmunep An Old One who resembles a giant 200-foot-tall dark tree. Arbmunep devours light, and was employed by the Condition to implement an eternal night near the end of Monster Hunter Vendetta. It was defeated by Owen and other members of MHI at the end of that book. Project Nemesis Project Nemesis was a secret government project based on the work of Johann Konrad Dippel, the creator of Agent Franks. Franks demanded, as part of his contract to serve the interests of the United States, that the U.S. must stop all work on the project and never, under any circumstances, try to duplicate him. Of course, some people in the government chose to ignore him and the result was the creation of thirteen improved vessels (or bodies) into which various powerful members of the Fallen inserted themselves. Appears in Monster Hunter Nemesis. Sanctified Church of the Temporary Mortal Condition‏‎ Also known as simply "the Condition", this group is led by A. Martin Hood. Its followers infiltrated the MCB and MHI as part of their efforts to bring Arbmunep into this world. Named members of the Condition include Hood, Dawn (an MHI recruit who turned out to have been replaced by a dopplegänger), Agent Anthony Torres of the MCB, and Lucinda, Hood's daughter. Susan Shackleford Julie Shackleford's mother. She was thought to be dead, but had actually been turned into a vampire. She is now a Master vampire. She appears in Monster Hunter International and Monster Hunter Vendetta. Cameo in Monster Hunter Nemesis. Douglas Stark The director of the MCB in Monster Hunter Nemesis. He is a figure head for Stricken of Special Task Force Unicorn who is using Project Nemesis and plotting to overthrow the United States government. In Monster Hunter Alpha Stark was one of two MCB agents assigned to investigate and deal with the werewolf incident at Copper Lake. Stark often fed information to Briarwood Eradication Services for a cut of their PUFF payments MCB agents are not allowed to claim in the performance of their duty. Anthony Torres An agent in the MCB. He was assigned to the security detail for Owen after an Old One put out a hit on Owen. He was actually planted in the MCB by the Condition, and arranged for the assassination of Agent Patterson by the Condition. He was killed near the end of Monster Hunter Vendetta. Category:Characters Category:Monsters (MH)